THE DAY EVERYTHING CHANGED!
by computer-addict5
Summary: Phineas creates a machine that tells his biggest secret but will he regret it? and was this all part of Isabella's plan to get Phineas to notice her? plus we find out why Ferb doesn't talk much and why he's talking now...read to find out. SOME FERBELLA AND PHINESSA BUT MOSTLY FERBESSA AND PHINABELLA
1. the invention

**this is phinabella-inator and this is my version of how Phineas found out Isabella liked him more than a friend but it takes time and the help of an unlikely friend for him to realize his feelings**

**Phineas pov**

* * *

me and Ferb were sat under our tree wondering what we should do today and Perry was sat with us on my knee, Just then Isabella walked through the gate.

**Isabella**: hi guys wacha dooin?

**Phineas:** hi Isabella, we don't know yet. Got any ideas?

**Isabella:** ummm, how about something to see peoples thoughts that could be fun

**Phineas:** COOL! Ferb?

Ferb gives his usual thumbs up and walked off to get his toolbox

**15 minutes later**

* * *

**Isabella****: **well that hardly took any time at all, i think its a new record

in front of us was a huge computer but unlike our super computer it could not talk it also had a chair and a helmet attached to the side

**Phineas: ** OK who wants to go first, how about Ferb?

**Ferb: **sure...but don't ask any questions

**Isabella: **what did you say?

**Ferb:** nothing lets just start the machine

**Phineas: **wow two lines so early in the day

Ferb walked over to the thought transmitter sat down and put the helmet on so i types the code on the keyboard and on the screen was our backyard with us sat under the tree "hey wheres Perry" the me on the screen said then after that was just a lot of words shooting across the screen and...

**Phineas:** lets end it there ok

**Isabella: **right

**Phineas: **ok Isabella how about you go next

**Isabella:** ummm sure, ok

when i saw her face she looked like she was worried about something but i just shrugged it off and set up the thought transmitter

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I walked up to the chair sat on it and put on the helmet then on the screen was the Eiffel tower and me and Phineas were stood under it and he is confessing his love to me. but when i look over at him he was talking to himself and not looking

**Isabella: **well

**Phineas: **well what?

**Isabella:** well what did you think of my thoughts?

**Phineas: **oh sorry Isabella i didn't see iv'e got allot on my mind at the moment

**Isabella: **well...ok but its your turn now

**Phineas: **fine

then he walked over to the thought transmitter and put the helmet on and on the screen was the most shocking exciting and incredible thing i have ever seen in my young life and iv'e traveled in time and ate ice-cream on the moon!...

* * *

**i know its quite short but its my first fanfictoin so please review and ideas for further chapters are welcome so are hints or tips that might make my future stories and chapters better**


	2. a secret revealed?

**hi i just wanted you to know i'm gonna be posting every day so i just posted this to get something on here before i go out. i'm sorry if its rubbish and sorry its so short I've got writers block**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

What i saw on the screen was the single greatest thing iv'e ever we were on our wedding day and we were saying the i do's, i looked over at Ferb who's jaw had dropped in amazement plus it was a different silence than the Ferb silence i think he was speechless and so was i but come on you would be too

**Phineas:** i wonder what else we could do today

i look at Phineas when he spoke but he was stroking Perry and not looking at the screen. i was overjoyed but i could hide it well, that is before i heard this...

**Screen Phineas:** Isabella i love you and i always have i don't know why i didn't show it when we were kids

**Isabella:** i love you too Phineas

**Phineas:** what did you say Isabella

even though we were talking he was looking at a blueprint and i would have answered him but the excitement if it all was too much and i fainted and the real world was a blur all i saw was Phineas land

**Ferb's POV**

* * *

this was the most shocking thing that has happened all summer and Phineas is the one doing it yet he is completely oblivious actually thinking about that Buford owes me money.i couldn't take my eyes off the screen until Isabella fainted i guess it must have been too exciting for her

**Ferb:** hey, phin

**Phineas:** yeah, whoa what happened to Isabella?

**Ferb:** really you don't know if you want to know look at the screen!

**Phineas:** ! is is that what i was thinking?

**Ferb nods**

Phineas looked more shocked than me and Isabella just stood there for a moment not moving then he ran into the house, i tried to call him over and get him to help me with Isabella but he ignored me so i carried her home

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

**Ferb:** miss Garcia Shapiro

**Miss g:** hello

**Ferb:** down here

**Miss g:** oh my goodness,Ferb what happened to Isabella

i didn't like talking allot but i knew i had to

**Ferb:** well me and Phineas built this machine that shows your thoughts to other people and when it was Phineas's turn he thought about marrying Isabella and she fainted

**Miss g:** oh i see. well thank you for bringing her home Ferb

when i got home our invention was gone i don't know what happens to them all but the good thing is i don't have to clean it up. when i got to our room Phineas was sat on the bed mumbling stuff about Isabella hating him and wishing he had never built the thought transmitter

i wanted to tell him about how Isabella feels about him but i promised her not to so i just sat and listened to hi pointless worrying until we went to bed


	3. author's note

**i'm sorry for not updating this story sooner but i have decided to take a short break from this story untill i have inspiration but i hope to update it before the end of this month**

**and if any of you have read Loonaticslover13's rise to duty you will know that i have taken over writing it. i will be posting it when i have finished the seccond chapter i'm working on if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


End file.
